


Fear will Fall, Love will Thaw

by StoryChanger



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryChanger/pseuds/StoryChanger
Summary: Basically, kid Honeymaren is forced out of the Enchanted forest by the spirits to stop the king and queen! See how things would have been if Honeymaren was there to be the voice of reason. Keeping Elsa and Anna from being isolated. Lots of family fluff and slow friendship/eventual romance burn. As well as magic, drama, adventure and more! Some one-shots that will eventually lead to some story plot thrown into the mix.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**I'm still working on Frozen Bond, just updated that story today! However, I have been reading so many great Elsa and Honeymaren stories that I couldn't help but be inspired! These will mostly be one-shots as the gang grows up, and a slow romance eventually developes to with Elsa and Honeymaren. There may be two-part chapters with plots and danger thrown into the mix, but mostly family fluff and love. As always, happy reading!**

“She won’t know about my magic?” The child questions sadly. As the troll explained and proceeds to save Anna.

“It’ll be better this way” Her father expresses, though even at a young age Elsa could see sadness in his eyes.

“No, it won’t!” A child’s voice shocks the group. They turn and see a young girl coming out from the bushes. She wore light brown clothing, with a matching hat, and boots, her skin slightly darker. She shakes her head. Elsa looks on in awe, the child looked to be about her age. “No wonder the spirits are angry and dragged me out of the forest!” She throws her arms up in the air.

“Child, who are you?” Grand Pabbie questions her. He had finished with Anna’s memories.

She glares at the troll, well as best as a seven-year-old could, and folds her arms over her chest. “I’m Honeymaren of the Northuldra tribe. But we’ve all been trapped in that forest because the spirits are angry, and growing even more angry. Now I see why”

“Spirits?” Agnarr questions. “Wait, the spirits of the Enchanted forest, you came from there?” He shakes his head. “Impossible”

“Completely possible!” She laughs. Elsa wasn’t sure what to think of this girl, she seemed so energetic and was saying so much she didn’t understand, it was hard to grasp her, as she spoke so fast. She reminded her of Anna whenever Anna got excited. The girl suddenly looks over at Elsa and waves a smile over at her. Elsa lets her shyness take over and moves closer to her father.“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” She uses a much calmer voice now, as if sensing Elsa’s uncertainty and fear. “My name’s Honeymaren, but just Maren is better” She smiles. Elsa peaks to look over at the now calmer child and smiles softly back.

“I’m Elsa”

She nods. “I know, you’re the fifth spirit” Maren beams brightly. Elsa blinks in confusion, the adults gazes at the child with lost looks as well. She sighs, placing her hands on her hips shaking her head. “Ok; so the Enchanted forest is filled with spirits of the four elements. Earth, fire, air, water; then the fifth spirit who can communicate with them, be the bridge between humans and spirits” Everyone still looked completely lost at her explanation and she sighs in exhaustion now, how else could she be any clearer? “Elsa’s magic is a gift!” she expresses.

“It’s also dangerous, she nearly killed Anna” Her father tells the child. Elsa flinches and looks down in shame.

“It was an accident dear” Iduna tries to remind her husband.

“Still, she and Anna should be separated from now on. Another accident like this could be fatal next time”

“No! No! No!” Honeymaren throws a small tantrum and stomps her feet. “You adults are messing it up, that’s why the spirits are so angry!” She screeches.

“Child, how could have possibly left the Enchanted forest? It's covered behind the mist, has been for years” The troll becomes very curious about the girl.

Maren glares at the troll, she didn’t like him much. He also contributed to giving Elsa so much doubt and fear. “The spirits told me to leave” She shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know, I can understand them a little. It’s not always clear, usually just images in my head” She explains. “But I can’t go back now” She says sadly.

Elsa frowns. “You can’t go home?”

Maren shakes her head. “No, not until you can go to the forest. But you can’t yet. Your magic isn’t strong enough yet, you have to be older. And you’re too clouded with fear now, I can feel it”

“You said there is magic in the forest? Magic like mine?”

Maren nods. “They miss you. You’re supposed to protect the forest, but you’ve been gone so long now. The elders say it’s been centuries since our last guardian”

“I think I remember these stories now” Iduna sighs.

“Are you sure?” Agnarr frowns, questioning his wife through his eyes if it was best to share the tales of her past.

“We don’t have a choice now dear” She nods. “Sweetheart, why don’t you come home with us?” She kneels down the girl’s level, the sleeping Anna still safe in her arms.

Maren studies the woman for a moment, she can read emotions from other people well. It was her magic she called it. Yelana, her leader and grandmother said the spirits must have gifted her empath. Every 100 years or so the spirits connect strongly with a human amongst the Northuldra tribe and gift their favorite the ability of an empath. She doesn’t understand it much because she is still a child, but she understands enough when someone nearby has extremely strong feelings. Elsa was giving off an extreme amount of fear and confusion.

The child sighs. “I’ll only come if you stop scaring Elsa” She points to the father accusingly.

He stiffens, shocked by the sudden hatred pair of eyes from such a small girl gazing up at him. “I’m not, I’m not trying to scare her. I just, I just want them both to be safe” He expresses honestly, tiredness could easily be heard in his tone.

“Then you won’t separate the sisters?” She asks.

“We must, it’s the only way” He tries to reason with the child.

She groans in annoyance. “Haven’t you been listening to the troll?! Her fear will be her undoing!” She had been listening a little before bursting into this scene. “Don’t you think isolating her would only allow her fears to grow with time, making her doubt herself again and again”

“You seem awe-fully bright for someone so young” Iduna smiles at the girl.

The child grins proudly. “Well, the spirits do talk to me so I have them to thank too” She explains simply. “Anyway, I’ll explain more later. Promise, no isolation!” She points another finger at the father, with warning dark eyes.

He sighs. “Beaten by a child” He shakes his head. “I must be tired” He goes down to lift Elsa up into his arms. “I’m sorry Elsa, I did let my own fears take over there for a bit. Isolating you girls wouldn’t be fair”

“But you’re right papa, I almost killed Anna” She looks down again, tears threatening at the edges of her eyes.

“We’ll be careful next time. With some help” He looks over at the young girl who was watching them carefully, Elsa glances over as well. Maren smiles softly at Elsa and the young princess can’t help but bare a matching, albeit shy smile of her own.

“Can she come home with us papa? I want to learn about the magic” She turns to look at her father.

“She’s more than welcome to come” Iduna answers for Agnarr, as she stands herself back up.

Maren rubs her nose, suddenly feeling nervous. She could definitely tell these were her own feelings. Sometimes it was easier to read other feelings than her own, but when she was nervous or shy it seems to vibrate within her loudly.

“Are you sure this is wise your majesty? If Anna is struck again, I’m not sure my magic will be able to help her” he warns.

Maren frowns. “Stop scaring them!” She places her hands on her hips, eyes gazing at the older troll now. The troll did not look pleased. “Leave them alone and you’ll see. Everyone will love Elsa’s magic. Cause magic is awesome!” She says confidently. A tired yawn suddenly escapes her lips, she could feel her eyes growing heavy. The poor child had traveled long from the forest to reach here in time. The spirits practically screaming in her head the whole way to hurry. Now they were silent and she wanted sleep. She felt herself sway a bit.

“Alright, it’s time to return home” The king makes his way over to Maren and holds out his arm, offering her to be carried like Elsa. Her frown deepens, not sure if she can trust him just yet. But she was so tired, she tried her best to keep glaring at the troll. “Thank you for your advice Grand Pabbie, but I won’t let Elsa be isolated to her fear” He shakes his head. “No, magic isn’t something to fear. Now for you, come with us and you can explain more to us in the morning. I promise, no isolating Anna and Elsa from one another”

Maren sighs in relief, as if a heavy weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She feels her eyes grow heavy as she gets closer to the king. The king is quick on his feet catching the child before she could hit the ground.

“Papa! Is she ok?” Elsa is quick to worry.

He nods. “Just exhausted, probably traveled a long way if she truly came from the Enchanted forest” He shakes his head. “Can’t believe she managed to travel like that on her own” A frown forms against his lips.

“Let’s go dear, we are all tired” Iduna persuades her husband and he nods in agreement. They say their goodbyes to the trolls and head for home.

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets her nickname (just one-shots for now, plot will develop later on)

The next day Elsa was waiting outside of the guest room Honeymaren was currently sleeping in. She had actually gotten up before Anna because she wanted to check on their guest. The young princess wanted to go inside and check on her, but she felt nervous. She couldn’t understand why.

“Elsa?”

She turns to see Anna had managed to find her. The youngest princess was rubbing the sleep out of her eye, one slightly open as she yawns tiredly. She can’t help but smile at her little sister.

“When I woke up I couldn’t find you” Anna frowns at her sister, no longer rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m just I’m worried” Elsa looks at the big door in front of her. It feels like a barrier to her.

Anna tilts her head curiously. “Why?”

“It’s kind of a long story” Elsa laughs.

“I like stories” Anna makes her way over and plops herself down beside her sister onto her bottom. Elsa sighs. She tells her sister everything that happened, the trolls, the mysterious girl sleeping in the room behind the door.

“You have magic? Do the magic!” Anna beams, quickly back on her feet. “I don’t remember it” she pouts.

Elsa laughs. She’s so happy to have her sister back, unharmed. But she becomes scared. She shakes her head. “Not without Maren. I don’t want to hurt you again”

“You won’t hurt me” Anna promises. “That was an accident”

“Still, I want to be careful. Maren can help”

“Ok, with Maren you’ll show me the magic?” Anna questions with pleading eyes. Elsa can hardly ever say no to her sister already, but at least with Honeymaren she would feel a little better about using her magic. Honeymaren did say she could help her better control it. She nods. “Great!” Anna turns and knocks on the door.

“Wait Anna, she’s probably still sleeping” Elsa tries to stop her but it’s too late.

“Maren” She does her signature knock. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” she questions with too much glee in her voice. Elsa sighs again. She hopes the other girl can handle her sister’s energy.

The sisters can hear shuffling in the room and surly but slowly the door finally opens. The northuldra child is in an Arendellean light blue night gown, similar to Elsa’s, though there are green flowers at the bottom decorating the nightgown. She rubs the sleep in her eyes and yawns. “So noisy” she cries tiredly.

Anna giggles and Elsa offers a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, my sister got a bit excited to meet someone new” She explains, though secretly Elsa is glad Anna initiated the wakening of Maren. For she was just as secretly excited as well.

“Yeah, Elsa says she’ll only show the magic with you. I’m Anna and I like warm hugs!” The little girl runs up and quickly hugs Honeymaren. Shocked and now fully awake, eyes wide. Elsa can’t help but giggle at the poor girl’s reaction. Anna pulls away. “Can I see the magic now?!” Anna pleads to her sister.

“Ok, I get it now. You want me with you” Honeymaren can feel Elsa’s uncertainty now that she is a little more awake. Elsa nods shyly.

“Alright, I want to change first”

Anna wines. “But the magic”

“Be patient Anna. We’ll go change too and meet you downstairs”

Honeymaren nods. “Sure thing Snowflake”

Elsa blushes and now her eyes go wide. “Sno…snowflake?” The child just waves goodbye and closes the door to go and change.

“Come on Elsa” Poor Elsa is lost in a daze as her sister drags the older princess back to their room.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Magic and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters learn about their mother's past and Honeymaren has more to tell about the spirits and visions they give her.

Elsa and Anna were dressed in their usually choice of outfits for the day. Anna in her green and Elsa in her blue. When they made it downstairs they found the Northuldra girl dressed in her tribe attire.

Anna quickly runs over to the girl. “Can Elsa do the magic now?” Anna pleads to Honeymaren.

Maren laughs and shrugs. “That’s up to Elsa. She has to be brave” She explains.

Elsa looks down a little nervous. “I’m not sure I know how anymore” She sighs sadly. “Magic was always fun, but now I’m just. Scared” She hugs herself.

“You won’t hurt me Elsa” Anna says confidently. Elsa doesn’t look at her and she looks at her sister sadly. Now she can really see just how much this has affected Elsa.

Honeymaren offers a gentle smile and walks over to Elsa. “It’s ok Snowflake” This catches Elsa’s attention, bringing her to look into the dark gentle eyes. “Magic is a gift, not scary” she spreads her arms wide. “Just let it go”

“But I might hurt Anna again”

“Only if you aren’t careful” Honeymaren nods. “But you love Anna, right?”

“Of course! She’s my sister”

“And I love Elsa!” Anna says confidently.

“And love is strong” 

“And brave?” Anna questions.

Honeymaren laughs. “And brave. Love makes people brave and strong. Your father is a king, he loves his kingdom. He becomes strong and brave to protect his kingdom, right?” The sisters nods.

“Then magic can be like love” Honeymaren explains.

Both sisters stared wide-eyed at the girl. Elsa finally smiles and holds her hands out. “Step back” She gently orders to Honeymaren. The girl nods and steps closer over to Anna. Soon snow swirls around and a snowman is formed.

“Snowman!” Anna happily sings, giggling and running over to hug it.

“See, magic is love” Honeymaren says brightly. “It’s amazing, it’s why my people love it so much”

“What’s it like in the forest?”

Anna twirls around to the other girls, she runs over to Honeymaren. “Can you tell us about it?” Curiosity swimming in both of their eyes. Honeymaren laughs.

“That’ won’t be necessary”

The children turn to see queen Iduna having come down the stairs, all dressed for the day. “Mama” both sisters say in union.

Iduna smiles at her daughters and then looks to Honeymaren who just gives her a questioning gaze. “I know plenty of your homeland Honeymaren” she sighs. “I have something I need to tell you girls, lets go to my studies” Like the king, the queen had her own office area to retreat to.

The queen finds herself sitting on the large blue couch in her office, as all three girls sit on the floor staring up at her.

“You know of the spirits Honeymaren?”

The child nods. “Just Maren please” she says politely and Iduna smiles.

“Of course”

“What are the spirits mama?” Elsa questions curiously.

“To put it simply, they are magic. Like you dear. There is the fire spirit, earth, water, and air. They live in the forest with the Northuldra tribe. A group of people who live off the lands and live in peace with the spirits. They are there to protect the forest and the Northuldra tribe”

“Like family?” Anna tilts her head curiously.

“Yup! We are family. Though the spirits are angry now” Honeymaren looks down sadly.

Iduna frowns. “You said it was because of us?”

Honeymaren looks up and nods at the queen. “Cause you were making the fifth spirit scared and sad” she looks over to Elsa.

Iduna sighs. “So she really is the fifth spirit then, my daughter?”

“What’s the fifth spirit mama, what’s that mean?”

“You’ll be the protector of the forest one day” Iduna gives a sad smile, Elsa still gives her a confused gaze.

“Wait, Elsa is going away?! No!” Anna stands to her feet. “Elsa lives here with me!”

“Anna, I’m not going anywhere” Elsa quickly stands to assure her sister.

“Mama says so” Anna starts to cry.

“No, no, you miss understood me sweetheart” The queen quickly swoops up her youngest child into her arms for comfort. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to worry you, my words were poorly spoken”

“Elsa isn’t leaving”

Iduna offers a gentle smile as she wipes the slowing tears. “No, she’s staying. She won’t be going to the forest for a very long time. And when that happens, she won’t be alone” Her eyes carefully meet Honeymaren. The child stares back at her but doesn’t say anything. While Anna doesn’t notice the exchange between queen and child, Elsa does.

“How do you know about the Northuldra tribe mama? I haven’t learned about them in my history lessons yet. Who are they?” Elsa questions curiously.

The young mother sits herself back down with a heavy sigh. She tells the girls everything. How she too was born in the Northuldra tribe, her close relationship with the spirits of the forest. All girls stare wide-eyed.

“It makes sense now” Honeymaren stands on her feet. “The spirits gave you a gift” She beams happily. The queen gives her a questioning look that told her to continue to explain. “Don’t you see, Elsa is that gift” She looks over the startled girl looking back at her.

“Me?”

Honeymaren nods. “You’re the fifth spirit, you’ll be the one who can really communicate and understand the spirits. When you’re grown and strong we can go to the forest, free my people from the mist, and make the spirits happy again!”

The girls learned of the mist through their mother’s story.

“Can’t I go now?”

Honeymaren sighs and folds her arms over her chest, she looks as if she goes into deep thought for a moment. “I don’t think so. The spirits showed me images of you when you’re older”

“What you’ve seen an older Elsa?” Now the queen is interested.

Honeymaren nods. “The spirits showed me” she shrugs. She looks over and smiles at Elsa again. “You’re really pretty when you grow up. Ahh I mean you’re pretty now” Honeymaren scratches the back of her neck nervously, Elsa can’t help but giggle.

“Just what else have the spirits showed you?” Iduna questions.

Honeymaren sighs. “Lots of confusing images. People fighting, like how you mentioned. But no clear reason why. They are angry and sad I think. I don’t know, it’s confusing sometimes. The images aren’t always so clear either. They forced me out of my home, I thought they were mad at me. But then they showed me Elsa and an image of Arendelle”

“How did you find your way to us, the spirits?” Elsa asks. Honeymaren nods.

“They would sing in my head if I was going the right way. It would be like a gentle melody. But if I went the wrong way they would start singing louder, more angry-like” she shakes her head. “I’m just glad it’s finally quiet now”

“This is a lot to take in” The queen finally states.

“So Elsa is magic like the forest spirits, not hard. And they all just want to be friends” Anna explains as if it’s all so simple. This causes the little group to laugh for a moment.

There is knock at the door, Iduna allows her husband to come in once he made it known with his voice it was him. “Papa!” Anna quickly squirms out of her mother’s arms and runs over to the king. The king laughs gently as he picks his youngest daughter up.

“What’s going on?”

“I told them dear” Iduna offers her warm smile.

A look of relief spreads across his face. “I see”

“Elsa is like the forest spirts papa, she’s going to be their friend. And me too!” Anna explains.

The father smiles proudly and gives a reassuring smile to his oldest daughter. “Yes, and perhaps one day old scars between Arendelle and the Northuldra tribe can finally heal”

“We can all be friends then, right papa?” Anna asks.

He nods. “Yes, friends. But I think we are going to need help from our newest friend” He looks over to Honeymaren. “Is there a way you can help Elsa?”

Honeymaren smiles. “Of course! But I have a confession, there was another vision I saw from the spirits” She looks down nervously at the floor, glancing over at Elsa carefully.

“What is it?” Elsa is curious.

“Umm, well” She rubs the end of her nose nervously. “Uhh, I think the spirits want me and Elsa to ummmm” She sighs. “Wow this is hard. Please don’t hate me” she looks at Elsa pleadingly.

Elsa looks stunned. “Why would I hate you? You helped me with my magic” she tries to offer an encouraging smile.

“Ok, ok! You two don’t get mad either!” She points at the parents, they look stunned now and unsure how to react. “Well you know I saw an older version of you. I saw me too, uhhh” The poor child blushes helplessly. “I saw us at the forest and uhhh kissing” She quickly covers her eyes.

“WHAT?!” Everyone in the room yells in union. Poor Elsa’s cheeks are nearly as red as Anna’s hair.

“Do please explain” The king’s voice is stern.

Honeymaren peeks from behind her fingers just enough to see a little of the confused and angry look from the king. “I don’t know. The spirits let me feel other people’s feelings. It’s a rare gift given to our people; I’m really connected to the spirits feelings too. And I think that’s why I can feel Elsa’s feelings so strongly.” She explains. “I think we are somehow connected, but I don’t really understand it either” she admits. “I was just forced out of my home and I know I’m supposed to help Elsa, that’s all I know. I don’t know why the spirits showed me that image” She groans at the end. “I didn’t see that till I stepped out of the mist, and I couldn’t return home. All I know is Elsa won’t be able to break the mist till she’s grown up, and we go back to the forest then. She can’t be scared though either”

“This really is a lot” Iduna sighs yet again, shaking her head.

“If you kiss, does that mean you and Elsa will get married?” Anna asks, pure excitement shrieking out of her voice.

“I don’t want to marry, Anna!” Elsa gives her sister an annoyed look. “You know that”

Anna roles her eyes; she squirms, silently telling her father to let her down. He does so. “Of course you’ll marry someday, and live happily ever after” she explains.

“I don’t need to marry for happiness” Elsa crosses her arms over her chest, she gives an angry gaze over to Honeymaren.

The poor child looks away feeling sadness swell up within her. Great, now Elsa was mad at her. It’s not her fault the spirits showed her that, but she didn’t want to hide it from the family either.

“Nobody is marrying anyone any time soon Anna. For now, let’s take a break from this magic talk” The king suggested.

“How about we go for a walk? We can show Maren around Arendelle” Iduna adds in.

“Can papa come too?” Anna asks, hopeful big eyes looking up at him. He chuckles and nods. She throws her arms up and ready be back in his arms.

“Come along girls” Iduna orders gently. Elsa quickly dashes to her mother’s side.

Honeymaren wants to be excited at the thought of exploring a new place, but now she just feels sad as she can feel Elsa’s frustration and anger. Why was she so angry? She silently follows the royal family.


	4. Sorry and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter with angst! Sorry it's so short, promise next one will be longer!  
> Honeymaren doesn't want Elsa to be angry with her, she becomes overwhelmed when she thinks of her brother.

“I’m sorry” Honeymaren says honestly.

Elsa just huffs and refuses to look at her as they continue their stroll through Arendelle.

King Agnarr and queen Iduna give concerned looks towards one another, unsure how to fix this situation.

“Why are you mad Elsa?” Anna runs up to her sister.

“I’m not mad”

“Liar” Honeymaren pouts. “I can feel it”

“Stay out of my feelings” Elsa points an annoyed finger at the girl. Honeymaren flinches.

“Alright, alright. Children please, let’s be civil. This isn’t how one acts when out in public” Queen Iduna takes this time to intervene. 

Elsa sighs and drops her arms. “I’m sorry mama”

“Apologize to Maren too dear”

Elsa glances over at Honeymaren with wary and still agitated eyes. “I’m sorry Maren”

It isn’t genuine, not completely. Honeymaren can feel that much, but she wasn’t going to say anything. She just nods in understanding though she wants to say so much more.

“What should we show Maren first kids?” King Agnarr decides to change the subject entirely, give the children something else to focus on.

“Oh how about the candy shop!” Anna chirps in cheerfully.

“It’s too early for candy Anna” Elsa points out.

“Never too early” The youngest princess shakes her head.

“Maybe we’ll show her the candy shop later. How about the toy shop?” Iduna tries.

“Oh, I want a toy mama!” Anna practically sings.

The parents laughs. “Maybe only one, if you’re good” She agrees.

“Do you want a toy Elsa?”

Elsa thinks for a moment and shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe if I see something I like” she answers to her sister.

“Let’s go then!” Anna cheers and runs off. The royal family quickly follows her, Honeymaren still silently follows them. The child still felt a sadness in her, knowing Elsa was still mad at her. Why did this bother her so much? She sighs.

Once in the toy store Honeymaren is awe struck. There were all kinds of dolls and different types of toys she’s never seen before. Nothing like these toys were in the forest. If only Ryder was here. Sadness fills her once more. She misses her twin brother. She looks at the sisters talking happily and picking up one toy after another. If her brother was here she could play with him too. Why is it only her here? Why can only she pick a toy and explore life outside the mist. She doesn’t feel them falling at first, not until the queen said something, gaining her attention.

“Maren, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Iduna’s voice instantly filled with concern.

This quickly catches Anna and Elsa’s attention, as well as the king’s. Honeymaren feels the tears with her hand, she truly hadn’t realized. Why was she crying? She shakes her head and runs out of the toy store. She doesn’t deserve a toy. Not when her brother can’t have one either, not when her family is still trapped in the mist. She wants to go home. She barely registers the voices shouting her name behind her.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
